1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for firing energetic materials such as pyrotechnics or explosives as comprising a firing composition and an UV-radiation source for irradiating the firing composition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A device of the above-specified kind, which makes use of the photocatalysis effect, has already been proposed by the present inventor. In that case a firing composition which, for example involves a pyrotechnic composition is triggered by exposure to UV-radiation. That triggering effect is based on the presence of photosemiconductors in the pyrotechnic composition, wherein the photosemiconductors, by virtue of their energy band gap, are capable of dividing up halogen-bearing substances contained in the pyrotechnic composition such as, for example, organic binders or inorganic halogen-oxoanions, in such a way that highly reactive halogen atoms are formed. Those halogen atoms are, for example, F-atoms and/or Cl-atoms. Those highly reactive halogen atoms directly oxidize the fuels contained in the firing composition, and thereby trigger the thermal reaction thereof.
The UV-radiation required for triggering the photocatalysis effect is generated by means of suitable current-operated radiation sources. In the case of certain uses, however, that requires an additional UV-unit and its own voltage source so that this known firing arrangement is reserved only for relatively large functional units.
That particular known firing device, in essence, the function of its firing composition, is therefore dependent on a voltage supply, which limits the technical availability thereof.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device of the kind set forth in the introductory portion of this specification, which is independent of a voltage supply, in effect, say which does not require a voltage supply or any voltage source.
According to the invention the foregoing object is attained in that the UV-radiation source possesses a piezo-luminescence element.
By virtue of the fact that, in the firing device according to the invention, the UV-radiation source possesses a piezo-luminescence element, there is advantageously obtained a current-less firing system which is independent of its own voltage source and which is electromagnetically interference-source, and which is based on the combination of two physical-chemical effects which have heretofore not yet been used for firing or detonating energetic materials, such as pyrotechnics or explosives.
In the firing device according to the invention, the UV-radiation required for the photocatalysis effect for firing the energetic materials is prepared through a solid-state body; in essence, the piezo-luminescence element is preferably formed by a solid-state body which is capable of implementing piezo-luminescence by X-ray-induced disturbance of its crystal lattice. Hereby, this involves the conversion of elastic energy into electromagnetic radiation.
The firing device according to the invention, in effect, the current-less and electromagnetic interference-secure firing system according to the invention, preferably has a pressure pickup or sensor which is connected upstream of the piezo-luminescence element. The piezo-luminescence element is arranged in such a manner that, in the case of elastic deformation thereof, the generated released electromagnetic radiation (UV-radiation) impinges directly against the firing composition which is to be triggered.
The firing device according to the invention evidences the quite significant advantage that, due to the absence of electrically conductive components, there is no possibility of an unintentional triggering of the firing composition by virtue of coupled-in electromagnetic radiation. In addition, the function of the firing element is not dependent upon the function of an electrical voltage supply, so that there is increased the technical availability of the firing element according to the invention. Upon use of using the firing device according to the invention; for example, in a motor vehicle with defective electronics, triggering of safety devices, such as an air bag, side impact protection and the like is nevertheless advantageously guaranteed.